Harvest moon : School Mineral Host Club
by Banci Bohay
Summary: Claire seorang gadis tomboy mendapat peringkat 1 dan menjadikan ia bisa masuk sekolajh elit dengan bantuan beasiswa akan tetapi semua berubah setelah ia bertemu dengan tuju cowok tampan pemilik sebuah Host Club disekolah mampukah claire mejalani masa sekolanya disana...


**Halo semuanya lama aku tak kesini lagi dalam kurun .Dua tahun tempat ini banyak berubah dan cerita disini makin bagus – bagus dan kuharap masih bisa aku sebagai Author lama berbaur dengan kalian.**

**Ini adalah cerita yang sengaja author parodikan dari anime**

**( Anime lama Tahunnya 2010 – 2012 )**

**-_-" Author jarang nonton anime makanya baru nonton 2014"-_- **

**Ouran High School Host Club Bagus dan ngakak abis coba nonton deh…. :)**

_**Kazawa Claire as Haruhi Fujioka *** Phatome Skye as Suou Tamaki**_

_**Gray Hujikawa as Hikaru Hitachiin *** Blue Hujikawa as Kaoru Hitachiin**_

_**Hanami Trent as Mori/Takshi Morinozuka *** Timmy wascod as Hunny/Mitsukuni haninozuka**_

_**Tim Yuasa as Otori Kyouya *** Me :Youta Ryouoto**_

**Disclaimer : Harvest-moon! Bukan milik Author ini merupakan sebuah mahakarya yang lahir dari Natsume dan Team, disini penulis hanya memiliki hak atas cerita ini dan akun resmi dimana Tulisan ini berada.**

**Harvest moon : School Mineral Host Club**

**Part 1 :****welcome Host Club**

_Tibalah kita di sebuah sekolah elit yang menjadi panutan setiap anggota kelas atas_

_Yang bisa memasuki tempat ini dan dari sinilah masa depan seorang gadis sederhana berubah_

_Benang yang seolah kusut kini begitu lurus_

_Tap- Tap- Tap _

_Seorang siswa mengenakan kemeja berbalut jaket cokelat kumal, jeans oblong, berambut pirang serta acak-acakan dan kacamata minus satu kebesaran bertengger di mukanya, sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah di perpustakaan sekolahnya hari ini._

_Dia mengeluh , mengeluh ,mengeluh dalam hati, 'Huh, apanya yang perpustakaan? Seharusnya tempat ini tenang dan sunyi, tapi kenapa berisik sekali disini? Bahkan meski di sekolah ini punya empat perpustakaan internasional dan berkelas, kenapa semuanya berisik sekali?'_

Dia memutuskan untuk berpindah tempat belajar dan membawa semua buku yang dipakainya untuk belajar tadi, lalu meninggalkan perpustakaan yang berisik itu.

_'Haha' yang ada di surga... Sudah sepuluh tahun terlewat sejak kejadian itu terjadi.._

_'Semua orang kaya yang bersekolah di sini hanyalah untuk bermain saja... Apa mereka tak peduli masa depan mereka?' Sahutnya dalam hatinya._

Dia menemukan sebuah ruang musik. **'RUANG MUSIK 3'** tertera di sebuah papan pintu yang ada di hadapan siswa itu kabarnya dari Youta- senpai anak kelas 2 - A. ruang music ini sudah tak terpakai karna ada ruang musik pengantinya di utara sekolah yang lebih besar.

" Inikan ruang musik yang tak terpakai... Sepertinya ini bisa menjadi tempat yang tenang sekaligus aman untuk belajar..." Ucapnya dengan Riang seperti seorang pengembara yang berhasil menemukan Oasisnya ditengah padang pasir nan luas(?) oke kurasa Author agak lebay soal ini.

**CKREK**

Saat siswa itu membuka pintu ruang musik itu, ada sekelebat kelopak mawar segar tertiup dari ruang musik itu. Sebuah bau harum aroma terapi mawar langsung menyambut ke rongga pernapasanya. Saat pintu itu terbuka, ada 6 sosok pria tampan nan rupawan berkumpul di tengah ruangan musik itu sembari tersenyum manis.

"Selamat datang Di Mineral Host Club." Sapa keenam siswa tampan nan rupawan di ruangan musik itu.

Seketika siswa biasa itu bengong dan membatu didepan pintu. _'Haha di surga... Saat aku membuka pintu, aku bertemu dengan orang-orang aneh_...' Siswa itu langsung lemas saat melihat 6 sosok pria itu menatap dirinya dengan serius.

"Ho-ho-ho-ho... Host Club?" tanya siswa itu saking kagetnya.

"Hah? Apa - apan nih, dia anak laki - laki?" tanya sepasang anak kembar, dengan nada angkuh dan merendahkan murid yang masuk ke ruang musik ini.

"Hei, Gray, Blue, pengunjung ini sekelas dengan kalian?" tanya seorang siswa berkacamata pada kedua anak kembar didekatnya yang tadi ngomong angkuh.

"Iya, tapi orang ini sama sekali tak pernah dekat dengan teman-teman sekelas, makanya kami tak begitu terlalu mengenalnya," jawab kedua anak kembar itu kompak, disertai tampang cuek ala bebek pada murid berkacamata itu.

"Hmph," sahut siswa berkacamata itu. "Itu sangat tak sopan."

**Clik.**

**Satu lampu menyala dari enam lampu.**

Kedua anak kembar itu langsung saling bertatapan dengan tampang saling tak tahu.

"Selamat datang di Mineral Host Club, wahai murid Beasiswa." sahut siswa berkacamata itu sambil tersenyum akrab pada siswa sang tokoh utama kita entah senyuman apa yang dilemparkanya pada siswa tersebut

( Author : Itu mencurigakan ).

"Nani?!" tanya Lelaki tampan berambut Silver sekaligus pemimpin mereka. "Jadi dia murid beasiswa itu ya gosipnya, yang namanya Kazawa Claire, kan?" ucap lelaki itu terpanah (apanya?).

Siswa malang yang dari tadi gemetaran ingin kabur dari ruangan ini langsung membatu diam di pintu ruang musik itu, saat mendengar namanya disebut oleh pemimpin host.

"Ba…Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Claire menatap horror kini ia sudah keringatan dingin di keningnya, sambil berbalik pelan – pelan menatap keenam siswa yang dari tadi melihatnya.

"Yaah, itu tradisi sekolah kami, untuk membuat rakyat jelata sulit berada disekolah ini." jelas siswa berkacamata tadi sambil melipat kedua lengannya dengan angkuh nan tajam. "Susah juga ya melihat gaya hidup… si menerima siswa yang miskin yaitu pemilik beasiswa nekat ini."

Claire merasakan kedua kakinya mulai melemas dan langsung lemas(?) saat dirinya dikata Rakyat jelata nekat oleh siswa berkacamata tersebut. "Aaah terimakasi... Domo..."ucapnya cuek.

"Waah, dengan kata lain, kamulah pahlawan kami, Claire," sahut siswa berambut silver sambil menepuk pundak Claire. "Meskipun kau siswa nomor satu di sekolah ini, sekaligus kau siswa termiskin disekolah..."

Claire langsung schok tingkan A ,lagi dan berusaha menjauhi diri dari siswa yang dari tadi menusuk hatinya dalam-dalam dengan percakapan yang menyebalkan. Akan tetapi setiap Claire menjauh, Sang pemuda berambut Silver semakin menari –nari n lengket untuk mendekatinya bagai perangko. "Mungkin banyak orang yang mengira kau hanyalah orang yang merendahan tapi ..."ucapnya semakin mendayu – dayu.

"Jangan kira aku seperti yang kau bilang..." Claire mencoba menahan kesal yang semula dari tadi hanya ingin menemukan tempat yang tenang untuk belajar.

"Ayolah, kenapa harus malu? Itu bukan masalah orang miskin!" sahut siswa yang dari tadi ngoceh dengannya sambil menepuk pundaknya sekali lagi. "Selamat datang di dunia kami, wahai orang miskin~"sambil memberi senyuman maut super pada Claire.

"-Aku mau pergi. Aku permisi dulu." Ucap Claire dingin yang dari tadi sudah jengkel karena Hinaan dan cecakan orang miskin langsung melangkah menuju pintu keluar ruang musik ini.

"Heeeei!" teriak seorang siswa yang super imut sambil menarik kembali Claire untuk tetap berada di ruang musik ini. "Hei, Claire-chan, Claire-chan! Claire-chan, kau adalah pahlawan, ya? Luar biasa, kereeen!"

"Hanya siswa beasiswa saja, bukan pahlawan..." jawab Claire makin lemas. "KENAPA KAU PANGGIL AKU CLAIREEEEEE…..CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN?!" bentaknya kencang sampai membuat siswa itu ketakutan dan menangis. Claire langsung ngos-ngosan karena sudah berteriak kencang sekali.

"Tapi ngomong – ngomong ,banyak gossip beredar kalau siswa pintar ,beasiswa terbaik,kutu buku itu Gay," sahut siswa berambut silver sambil bergaya sok sambil pegang setangkai bunga mawar merah.

"Hah... Gay?" tanya Claire heran.

"Jadi, tipe apa yang kau sukai?" tanya siswa Sikepala silver. "Tipe liar?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk seorang siswa yang paling tinggi berambut hitam yang tak memiliki expresi yang jelas. "Tipe Anak manis?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk siswa yang dibuat menangis karena teriakan Claire tadi. "Tipe Twis demon?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk si kembar yang meledek Claire pertama kali. "Tipe cool?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk pada siswa berkacamata.

"TI—TIDAK! Aku hanya datang ke sini berniat untuk mencari tempat yang tenang untuk belaj—"

"Atau kau mencobaku? Bagaimana?" tanya berambut silver memainkan dagu Claire dengan nakal.

"KHIIIIIIIHH PELECEHANNNN!" pekik Claire miris, membuatnya ter mundur dengan cepat, tak sadar dengan apa yang ada di belakangnya. Ia berusaha meraih sesuatu yang ia senggol tadi rupanya itu sebuah Vas.

**DUKK.**

**PRAAAAAANG!**

Claire. Sebuah vas bunga yang besar hancur karena disenggol olehnya saat dirinya menjauh dari siswa silver itu.

Hening…..

"Aaah, itu kan vas bunga kami saat lelang kemarin~" kedua anak kembar itu langsung memandangi dengan sinis Claire dari belakang.

"Wah, gawat nih~-berarti kau harus membayar 8 juta yen untuk ganti rugi vas bunga ini" ledek salah satu anak kembar itu.

"De—Delapan juta yen?!" Claire langsung schok lagi. "Anoo... Untuk membayar ini... Aku..."

"Memangnya kau bisa?" tanya salah satu anak kembar .

"Kau saja bahkan tak mampu membeli seragam sekolah kita." ledek salah satu anak "Lagipula kenapa kamu memakai baju kumal begitu?"

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan Skye?" tanya siswa berkacamata itu sambil tersenyum kejam pada Claire.

( Author :Baiklah diralat kata sopan pada pemuda itu di PV sebelumnya-_-).

Skye langsung duduk di sofa tempatnya dari tadi duduk sambil bergaya ala Leon Resident evil 4 (?). "Kau pernah mendengar sebuah pepatah? 'Bila berada di Roma, lakukan apa yang seperti berada di Roma.' Dan 'Kalau kau tak punya uang, kerjakan apa yang kau bisa untuk mendapatkannya termasuk dengan tubuhmu.' Maka, dimulai hari ini... Kau adalah anjing 'pesuruh' Host Club ini!" tunjuknya dengan puas pada Claire, membuat rentetan-rentetan panah menusuk hati Claire yang malang ini.

_'Gimana ini, Haha... Aku terjebak di mimpi buruk host club ini...' Claire langsung membatu, membiarkan para anggota host club melihat dirinya yang sedang 'pasrah'_.( Skye : Apa maksut semua ini)

**Saatnya host club dibuka.**

"Skye-kun, musik apa yang kau suka?" tanya seorang siswi berambut pirang.

"Tentu saja sebuah lagu yang bisa membuat kita saling mengingat kenangan-kenangan yang indah." jawab Skye dengan tatapan mautnya.

"Aku membuatkanmu cake hari ini. Maukah kau mencobanya?" tanya seorang siswi berambut cokelat tua.

"Kalau kau menginjinkanku, aku akan memakannya." jawab Skye sambil memegangi dagu siswi yang membuatkannya cake tadi.

"Aaaaaaaah, Skye-kuuuun-" sorak siswi itu senang plus bersemu.

"Skye-sama, aku sudah dengar, lho." sahut seorang siswi berambut pirang dan bermata hijau muda, kebetulan sedang duduk di sofa yang diduduki Skye juga.

"Hng?" tanya Skye tersenyum.

"Kau memungut seekor kucing tersesat." jelas siswi itu angkuh.

"Ah, daripada dibilang kucing... Eh, Anjing-pesuruh!" Skye langsung memanggil Claire. "Kau sudah membeli biji kopinya?" Tanyanya.

" _Anjing pesuruh_ "gumanya dalam hati.

"Ah, tidak... Aku membelikan Neskafe buat kalian..." jawab Claire datar.

" Apa itu Nescafe? Baru kudengar nama kopi itu?"ucapnya langsung menatap toples kopi bubuk.

" Kopi instan"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHE"

"Hee? Jadi ini ya namanya kopi instant?" tanya Skye sambil memegang setoples kopi Neskafe yang baru dibeli Claire.

"Orang-orang miskin memang tak punya waktu untuk menggiling biji kopi mereka hingga membuat produk ini ya?" ucap para gadis –gadis.

"Hee, harganya 300 yen per 100 gram?" tanya siswa kembar.

"Harga yang murah sekali!" ledek siswa kembar satunya lagi.

"Maaf saja kalau aku membeli yang murah! Aku akan pergi lagi membeli biji kopi yang kalian inginkan!" Claire langsung berbalik acuh.

"Tak apa-apa! Biar kucoba kopi instant ini!" jawab Skye semangat mengebu – gebu(?). "Hei, Claire-kun, buatkan kopi instant ini!"

Semua tamu-tamu host club dan para anggota host club bertepuk tangan.

'Cih Sialll…., dasar orang kaya..." pikir Claire kesal. Dia lalu membuatkan banyak kopi instant untuk para pelanggan host club dan para anggota host club lain dengan cepat.

(ps : Pertunjukan pembuat kopi rakyat jelata).

"Silahkan diminum," Skye memandu semua tamu-tamu gadis untuk minum.

"Ta, tapi, Skye-san..." keluh seorang siswi berambut pink. "Aku pasti dilarang Ayahku kalau minum - minuman seperti ini.."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau minum dari mulutku?" tanya Skye sambil mendekatkan mukanya beberapa senti sambil tersenyum pada siswi itu. Semua tamu-tamu host club langsung memerah semua.

"Aaa….Aku akan minum.."

"KYAAAAAA! KYAAAAAAA! KYAAAAAA!" semua pelanggan berteriak kesenangan.

" Claire-kun"Panggil seseorang dari belakang Claire

"Maaf soa-"Ucap Claire dengan wajah bingung pada teman barunya yang mulai akrab dengannya.

"Gak apa kok Claire ini enak" Ucap responya pemuda berambut Black Pixi sambil tersenyum tengah meminum kopi yang dibuatkan Claire.

"Youta-Senpai kenapa kau disini?." Ucap Claire memandang pemuda itu ,Youta Ryouoto adalah seorang pemuda kelas 2 yang dikenalnya 3 hari lalu, sifat pemuda itu cukup kalem dan selalu berada diperpustakaan.

"Aku bukan Host seperti mereka aku Cuma sering disini" Ucap Youta langsung meninggalkan Claire sambil menyerumput kembali kopi buatan Claire yang menurutnya enak. Selagi semua pelanggan mencoba kopi instant, ada seorang pelanggan berambut pirang dan bermata hijau muda tadi berbicara

"Huh, untuk apa mencoba kopi rakyat jelata? Padahal sudah pasti tidak sesuai dengan lidah kita kaum bangsawan dan kelas atas ini.." ucap seorang gadis yang tak jauh darinya "Apa?" tanya Claire perlahan, kebingungan saat mendengar sedikit perkataan siswi tadi.

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya berbicara sendiri..." jawab siswi itu pada Claire dengan tersenyum penuh misteri.

**10 menit kemudian…"**

"Hahaha! Dan saat itu, saat malam aku melihat dia menangis ketakutan dan bilang kalau dia mimpi buruk!" jelas si kembar pada pelanggannya.

"Gray! Kalau kau... Bicara meledekku?... Didepan semua orang seperti ini?... Rasanya malu sekali?..." rintih sexy si kembar yang diseblahnya sambil menitikkan air matanya perlahan-lahan, membuat aura keharmonisan dan keromantisan kakak beradik kembar makin memanas.

"Blue..." Gray langsung terdiam melihat kembarannya menangis di sebelahnya.

Para pelanggan host Gray dan Blue langsung menampakkan muka mereka yang makin bersemu panas.

"Maafkan aku, Blue... Kau terlihat amat manis saat seperti waktu itu... Aku hanya..." jelas Gray jeda sebentar lalu dengan nada menyesal dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya ke kedua pipi Blue sembari memendekkan jarak kedua muka mereka seolah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

"Gray..." bisik Blue sembari menekuk alisnya saking terharunya pujian sudaranya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Indahnya cinta kakak beradik kembaaar Terlarang!" teriak para pelanggan Gray-Blue.

( bagi yang merasa Yaoi lover silakan memikirin sendiri ).

Claire yang dari tadi melihat kegiatan host club Gray-Blue hanya bisa heran plus aura kurang niat. 'Kenapa para gadis senang melihat yang begituan?'

**TAP TAP TAP**

Siswa anggota host club yang paling tinggi menggendong siswa anggota host club yang paling imut dan sedang. "Maaf aku terlambaaat..." desah si mungil yang masih digendong si bongsor

"Timmy-senpai, Trent-senpai!" teriak para pelanggan Timmy-Trent. "Selamat datang!"

"Maaf aku terlambaat... Aku ketiduran saat menunggui Trent-chan yang lagi latihan kendo

( haaah sejak kapan)... Aku juga masih ngantuk... Uuung..." Timmy langsung duduk di meja pelanggan dan mengusap-usap matanya yang berair, menampakkan kesan menggemaskan untuk para pelanggannya.

"KAWAAAAIIIIIII!" teriak para pelanggan Timmy.

Dari kejauhan, Claire menatap Timmy. "Apa benar dia itu siswa kelas 3? Dia seperti anak kecil aja..." ucap Claire heran.

"Jangan hanya melihat dari penampilannya, Claire ,Timmy itu siswa yang sangat sempurna." Bela siswa berkacamata yang memang anggota host club juga.

"Claire-Chan!" Timmy langsung berlari menghampiri Claire dan membuat Claire berputar-putar karena Timmy memegangi lengannya dan membuatnya dijadikan 'ayunan' oleh Timmy. "Kau mau makan cake apa?"

"Ma, maaf, aku tak suka yang manis-manis..." jawab Claire yang matanya masih rada kliung-kliung. Matanya jadi berbentuk pusaran kecil yang pake garis-garis warna merah, terus kacamatanya miring- miring tak elit, yang sudah bertengger setengah di pipinya.

"Kalau begituuuu... Timmy pinjamkan boneka kelinci punya Timmy nih! namanya USA chan" Timmy langsung memamerkan boneka kelinci pink yang dari tadi terus dibawanya.

Jack memandangi boneka kelinci itu dengn wajah berkaca - kaca. "Lu... Lucunya..."

Timmy terdiam melihat ekspresi Claire.

**Cling**

**Satu lampu menyala dari enam lampu. Sudah ada 2 lampu yang menyala dari enam lampu.**

"Jaga bonekaku baik-baik yaaa!" Timmy langsung berlari lagi lalu kembali ke para pelanggan yang menantikan keimutannya beraksi.

"Tujuan kami menciptakan klub ini adalah...(JREEEEENG) Untuk memenuhi keinginan para pelanggan Cantik disini." jelas siswa berkacamata. "Ngomong-ngomong, Skye adalah salah satu host nomor satu disini – Sang Raja. Sebagian besar para pelanggan memilihnya sebagai host mereka."

"Jadi,sudah berakhir sudah?" tanya Claire.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hutangmu di host club ini seharga **8 juta yen**. Kau akan terus menjadi pesuruh kami sampai kau lulus sekolah. Ah, maaf. Kau bebas kabur dari hutang ini, tapi keluarga kami memiliki seratus polisi privat yang terbaik. Apa kau... Punya passport?" tanya siswa berkacamata itu dengan angkuh.

Claire langsung menelan ludah. Dengan kata lain, si siswa berkacamata kejam dan arogan ini akan membuat apa saja ketika dirinya menghilang dari Jepang kalau berani kabur dari hutang dan melawan host club aneh ini.

"Tim benar. Makanya, kerja jadi pesuruh yang baik, ya, hei, wahai orang miskin." ledek Skye sambil meniup telinga Claire dari belakang.

"Hiiiiiigkh!" Claire langsung bergidik ngeri saat tiupan Skye mengenai telinganya dan lehenya. "Ku –Kumohon Jangan melakukan itu lagi!"

"Jangan begitu padanya?" Ucap " Youta pada Skye.

"Bukan masalah Youta-kun" Ucap Skye langsung menatap Youta dengan pandangan santai sementara yang ditatapnya memandang dengan sorot mata tajam pada Skye.

"Kau takkan bisa populer didepan gadis-gadis kalau kau menyedihkan seperti ini." jelas Skye. Kini mata Skye yang awalnya menatap Youta sekarang berfokus ke Claire lalu menatap Claire dari atas sampe bawah.

"Aku tak tertarik yang seperti itu." jawab Claire cuek.

"Tentu saja ini penting!" Skye mengacungkan setangkai mawar lagi. "Seorang pria yang mampu membuat wanita bahagia itu segalanya!" Ucapnya dengan Posse mirip iklan tv (haaah?).

"Bukan masalah, kan?" potong Claire cepat, membuat Skye tertegun menatap bola mata pemuda itu dengan menerawang. "Laki-laki, perempuan, ataupun penampilannya... Yang penting adalah apa yang didalam hati orang tersebut, kan? Aku sangat heran kenapa host club ini bisa ada."tanyanya kembali tampa takut sedikit pun.

"Enak saja!" potong Skye balik. "Tuhan kadang menciptakan yang sempurna dengan bentuk luar dan dalam yang sempurna."Ucapnya sambil menari – nari dengan aura gentleman yang menyerbak kemana – mana.

"Hah?" tanya Claire heran sekaligus memandang tak niat sementara Youta hanya menggeleng - geleng.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu yang bergejolak ini. Kau takkan mampu menaksirkan , mendramatisir ,mengakrabkan diri pada gadis-gadis kalau kau seperti ini."( Lebay )

Claire langsung sweatdropped pada penekanan Skye yang tak jelas maksudnya. 'orang kenapa ya... Apa orang yang gila...apa begini semua sifat orang kaya...' sahut Claire pada dirinya sendiri sambil berpikir. 'Orang yang bermasalah sama moral? Kayaknya bukan...'

Gray dan Blue yang kebetulan lewat dibelakang Claire langsung tertarik pada perbincangan Claire dan Skye. Claire terus saja berbicara panjang lebar selagi Claire terus berpikir.

"Oh ya! Menyebalkan!" Claire berteriak tegas, membuat Skye langsung kaget parno dan ngeringkuk ngambek di sudut ruangan. Menunjukan keadaan sesuram mungkin dengan beground mawar gugur yang entah terbang dari mana datangnya.

"Anoo... Skye-senpai?" tanya Claire masih bengong.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaaa!" Gray dan Blue langsung menempatkan tangan mereka diatas ramput pirang acak acakan Claire. "Kau memang pahlawan kami sejak awal!"

"Anoo... Maa-"

"Tidak apa-apa!" Skye langsung bangkit lagi dan dengan semangat menunjuk ke arah Claire. "Kau akan kuajari cara menjadi seorang host yang sempurna!"

"Claire langsung sweatdropped. "Sembuhnya cepat sekali..."

"Begitulah dia"Ucap Youta dengan tatapan geli.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin," potong Gray sambil mendekati Claire "Seharusnya tipe seperti dia tidak memakai kacamata seperti ini..." sahutnya sambil mencopot kacamata yang dipakai Claire. Dan "E—Hei, aku jadi tak bisa melihat!" Claire meraba-raba sekeliling, tak bisa semua anggota host terdiam saat melihat mata Claire yang sesungguhnya. Sepasang mata biru tua sapphire indah nampak disana. Hening sejenak lalu Skye langsung menjentikkan jarinya. "Gray, Blue!"

"Yes, sir!" jawab para kembar dan menarik Claire ( culik ) ke ruang ganti.

Di ruang ganti, mereka mencarikan seragam sekolah yang cocok untuk Claire, lalu mengikat kedua tangan Claire agar tak bisa kabur.

( pelecehan…)

"Tim, panggilkan hairdresser! Trent-senpai,ambilkan contact lense minus satu Docter Jin!" suruh Skye mengkomando para anggota host dalam beberapa detik.

"Kalau aku, kalau aku?" tanya Timmy tak sabaran.

"Timmy-senpai, kau..."

"Iya, iya?" tanya Timmy

"... Silahkan cari beberapa kue."

**DOENG**

Timmy langsung balik ke meja dan memakan beberapa kue, dengan kecewa karena hanya dialah pihak yang tak dilibatkan sama itu, Blue dan Gray memaksa Claire memakai seragam blazer sekolah.

"Ayo cepat pakai ini!" suruh Gray.

"Kalau tidak, kami copot semua baju yang kau pakai!" teriak Blue. Blue dan Gray langsung loncat dan menghempaskan badan mereka ke badan Claire, lalu dengan serta merta dan kasar mereka mencoba melucuti semua pakaian yang dipakai langsung mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi para kembar tak mau menyerah melepaskan pakaiannya.

"Iya! Iya! Aku pakai! Tapi kalian berdua keluar dari ruang ganti ini!" teriak Claire kesal sambil menendang Gray dan Blue keluar ruang ganti diluar ruang ganti, si kembar saling berpandangan heran melihat expresi Claire tadi.

**Pip. Pip.**

**Dua lampu menyala dari enam lampu.**

**Sudah ada 4 lampu yang menyala dari enam lampu.**

Tak lama kemudian semua angota berkumpul didepan tempat ganti baju menatikan perubahan Claire

mengubah Claire menjadi berbeda' Claire keluar menggunakan seragam sekolah blazer biru muda dengan celana kain berwarna hitam.

"Gyyaaaaa! Kamu cewek aja maniiiiiisssssssssss!" puji Skye sambil memegangi kedua pipinya saking gemasnya pada Claire.

"Claire-chan, imutnya!" puji Timmy.

"Wajah lumayan!" sindir si kembar.

"Dia bakal dapat pelanggan kalau seperti ini." tambah Tim.

"Yes, seperti yang kuperkirakan!" ucap Skye "Mulai hari ini, kau adalah anggota host club Ocha Host Club! Kalau kau bisa mengumpulkan 100 pelanggan, maka hutang 8 juta yen akan segera lunas!" ( ALL CHARA : SHOTAAAA-_-).

"Ja... Jadi host?!" tanyanya kaget.

**Kegiatan host club dimulai.**

**Host baru pemula Claire**

"Claire-kun, apa hobimu?"

"Claire-kun, apa kau mengunakan perawatan khusus pada kulitmu?"

"Claire-kun, kau manis ya..."

Yang ditanya hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ketiga pelanggan barunya. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Claire-kun, kenapa kau ikut club ini?" tanya ketiga pelanggannya sekaligus.

Oh ya! Pikir Claire. Kalau seandainya aku bisa membuat 100 pelanggan, maka hutangku lunas... Oke, aku akan mencoba ini.

Dari kejauhan, Skye terus menatap Claire dengan serius, mengabaikan para pelanggannya "Oh... Ibumu meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu karena sakit rupanya..." bisik pelanggan wanita sedih.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan tugas-tugas dirumah?" tanya salah satu pelanggan baru Claire lagi.

"Ah, aku mengerjakannya sendiri." jawab Claire dengan tenang. "Di rumah sakit, ibuku mengajarkanku banyak resep masakan. Ayah juga sangat bangga bisa merasakan makanan buatanku. Itu adalah saat-saat yang menyenangkan untukku." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis mengenang masa-masa indahnya.

"Anoo..." pinta ketiga pelanggan, yang sudah memiliki raut muka semerah tomat pada Claire. "Boleh kami bicara denganmu lagi besok?"

"Ah, tentu saja boleh." jawab ucapnya senang. "

"Wow, dia mendapatkan pelanggan dengan cara yang natural, tak menggunakan jurus pamungkas apapun..." simpul Tim dari kejauhan, yang entah sejak kapan ikut memperhatikan.

"Benar juga," jawab Blue dan Gray kompak. Mereka juga ikut memperhatikan Claire dari kejauhan bersama Tim dan Skye.

"Skye-sama." Panggil pelanggan berambut pirang dan bermata hijau muda yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aah! Maafkan aku, tuan puteri Lanna," sahut Skye sambil tersenyum pada Lanna. "Aku terlalu memperhatikan anak baru itu..."

"Sepertinya kau perhatian sekali dengan anak itu..." jawab Lanna sopan.

"Yaah, aku merawatnya seperti anaknya sendiri..." jawab Skye lalu menjentikkan jarinya ke arah Caire. "Claire, bisa kemari sebentar?"

"Ya?" Jack mendekati Skye dan Lanna.

"Ini pelangganku yang ingin bicara padamu. Namanya Putri Lanna." Skye mempersilahkan Lanna "Ah, orang yang waktu itu.' pikir Claire. "Senang berkenalan dengan anda." Claire memasang senyum semanis mungkin.

Skye langsung terpana dan memeluk Claire dalam waktu semilimikro detik serta berputar – putar mirip Otaku yang dapat barang Limit. "Ya ampun,! Kau sangat manis saat tersenyum seperti itu! Good! Goood!Very Gooood!" teriaknya sambil memeluk Claire.

"Lepaskann aku Skye-sempai"

"Tidak...mauuuuu kamu manis sekaliiiii" teriak Skye dengan tampang ogah-ogahan melepas Claire dari pelukanya.

"Trent-senpai,Trent-senpai, tolong aku!" Claire berusaha melepaskan diri dan kebetulan melihat Trent yang ada duduk di meja seblahnya dan seperti mau menangis kehabisan nafas. Trent dengan cepat mengangkat Claire ke atas. Selagi mengangkat Claire, Trent terpana melihat dari atas entah Trent seolah mengendong wanita nan cantik di pundaknya.

**CLING.**

**Satu lampu menyala lagi dari enam lampu.**

**Sudah ada 5 lampu yang menyala dari enam lampu.**

Trent terpesona selagi masih mengangkat Claire, membuat Claire heran kenapa dia tak diturun-turunkan juga dari tadi.

"T—Trent-senpai, anda tak harus mengangkatnya setinggi itu.. "ucap Skye dengan nada suram "Ayolah Claire, kembali ke pelukan papa!" pintanya sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Aku tak perlu dua ayah!" Jawab Claire ketus sambil terus digendong Trent.

"Hmp...sepertinya mulai sadar" Sementara Youta hanya tersenyum pada Trent dengan pandangan misteri.

Selagi Lanna melihat pemandangan itu, dia terus melihat itu dengan pandangan penuh benci pada Claire.

Jam istirahat waktunya Club buka. Claire berniat mencari dompetnya yang ada di tas sekolahnya di sekolah akan tetapi. "Eh, tasku mana?" Saat Claire melihat jendela yang mengarah ke arah kolam sekolah, dia mendapati tas beserta isinya tergeletak semua di kolam itu. "Ya ampun... Kukira takkan ada kekerasan di sekolah ini..." keluhnya pelan. Dia segera berlari menuju kolam itu.

**SET**

Sebelum pergi, dia melihat sosok Larra di belakangnya.

"Ah, kau. Sepertinya kau sangat biasa pada Skye-sama. Tapi kau harus menghilangkan penyakit menjijikkan itu." sahut Lanna dengan nada angkuh serta penuh kesinisan.

Claire tak memperdulikan Lanna dan segera bergegas menuju kolam yang dilihatnya tadi.

Setelah berlari beberapa meter, Claire sampai ke kolam yang dicarinya. Dia segera melipat celana dan lengan baju blazernya hingga ke siku, lalu mulai mengambil buku-buku, tasnya yang basah karna air.

"Aduh... Dompetku kemana yah? Kalau aku tak mendapatkannya, aku tak bisa makan malam selama seminggu..." keluh Claire sambil terus mencari-cari dompetnya yang masih berada di kolam.

"Hei, orang miskin! Beraninya kau tak datang keclub" panggil Skye dari kolam pinggir kolam dan melihat alat serta tas Claire yang sudah basah dipinggir kolam. "

"A—Aku menjatuhkannya dari jendela, secara tak sengaja." jawabnya.

"Umm..." Skye melipat lengan baju blazernya, melipat celana panjangnya hingga ke lutut, mencopot sepatunya lalu ikut mencari bersama Claire.

"Eh, Skye-senpai, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa basah!" Claire langsung mendekati Skye.

"Tenang saja," jawab Skye. "Pria yang tampan takkan luntur kekuatannya hanya karena air." Claire terdiam.

"Aha! Ini kan?" menemukan sebuah dompet sederhana berwarna biru tua. "Kenapa kau diam?Apa kau tersepona dengan ketampananku?"

"Tidak! Jijay!" ejek Claire sambil menyambar dompetnya."

**Kegiatan host club dimulai lagi.**

"Hem, tas sekolah beserta isinya berada di kolam? Sebuah kebetulan yang aneh." sahut Lanna sambil menyeruput tehnya dengan angun. "Kau membuat tangan Skye-sama yang berharga harus basah karena air. Itu sama saja dengan kau tak mengerti apa Skye-sama dimatamu. Seharusnya Skye-sama tidak usah bertemu dengan anak kampungan dan miskin sepertimu ini..."

"Claire sudah jengkel dengan Lanna. "Apa kau... Cemburu padaku?"

Lanna terdiam. Seketika meja terplantin dan teko, cangkir pecah, membiarkan Claire mendarat di atas dada Lanna dan membuat keributan. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Claire-kun tiba-tiba jadi jahat! Seseorang, tolo—"

**BYUUUUR!**

Gray dan Blue menyiram Teko berisi air minum mineral pada Claire dan Lanna hingga mereka berdua basah kuyup.

"A... Apa-apaan ini...?" tanya Lanna kaget. Skye dengan perlahan membantu Lanna berdiri. "Sk….Skye-sama... Tadi Claire-kun..."

"Kau yang menjatuhkan tas milik Claire-kun ke kolamkan?" tuduh Skye angkuh.

"Ka—Kau tak punya bukti untuk membuktikan itu!" bela Lanna.

"Wajahmu cantik... Tapi sayangnya kau tak bisa menjadi pelanggan kami. Jadi bagaimana kalau kau keluar dari sini dan jangan pernah kembali?" tanya Skye dengan angkuh, memandang Lanna penuh sinis.

Lanna mulai jengkel. Dia lalu berdiri, dan mulai berlari meninggalkan club. "Skye-sama... BAKAAAAH!"

"Claire-kun, karena kau sudah membuat masalah dan membuat salah satu pelanggan kami pergi... Maka hutangmu 1 Miliar dan harus menangani 1000 pelanggan!" suruh Skye.

Se... 1 Miliar? Dan 10000 pelanggan?! pikirnya lemas.

Skye mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Claire berdiri. "Selamat berjuang kembali, anak baru."

"Hah?" tanya Claire lagi, heran.

"Nih," Tim mengulurkan sekantong pakaian. "Hanya ini baju ganti yang kami punya. Lebih baik daripada kebasahan, kan?"

"Te... Terima kasih banyak."

"Claire-kun," Skye membuka pintu ruang ganti yang berisi Claire yang lagi ganti baju. "Ini handuk untukmu." Claire berbalik. Dan terlihat terdapat tonjolan didadanya saat mengenakan baju dalam yang basah.

**Satu lampu menyala lagi dari enam lampu.**

**Sudah ada 6 lampu yang menyala dari enam lampu. Semua lampu menyala.**

**Semua lampu yang lain ikut menyala, membentuk kosa kata bertuliskan 'PEREMPUAN'**

"Oi, Claire," panggil Skye.

"Ya?" tanya Claire.

"Kamu itu perempuan?" Ucap Tim menyelah percakapanya.

"Secara fisik, ya. Aku ini perempuan." jawab Claire santai. Claire keluar dari ruang ganti baju mengenakan seragam perempuan, yaitu mengenakan seragam seperti dress berpita merah berwarna kuning sepanjang lutut beserta kaos kaki putih dan sepatu hitam.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Skye dengan sintingnya langsung berteriak kaget. Shcok. Tak-tertahankan(?). Jadi selama ini orang yang dianggapnya orang miskin ,dan dihinanya berkali-kali... Ternyata adalah seorang perempuan!

"Oo…kupikir kalian sudah tau soal ini?" Ucap Youta.

"YOUTAAAAA-KUNNNN! KENAPA KAU TAK MEMBERITAHUUUKUUU!" Tanya Skye dengan wajah di ambang kemerahan (?).

"Kenapa kau tak bilang sih? Youta-kun" Tanya Gray dan Blue berbarengan.

"Soalnya akan lebih menarik bukan?" Ucap Youta dengan senyum sinis nan sederhana.

"Kurasa tak apa-apa kalau kalian semua menganggap kalau aku ini laki-laki. Lagipula, aku tak peduli orang-orang bilang apa." jelas Claire sederhana. "

" Tapi Senpai "Lirik Claire pada Skye "Kau itu keren dari awal" Ucapan Claire dan sukses membuat wajah Skye bersemu luar biasa merah.

"Rupanya ini awal dari Cinta "Ucap Tim penuh teka-teki.

"Sudah kuduga dari awal." Ujar Youta dengan nada datar meski langsung mendapat tatapan dari si kembar dengan wajah ingin tahu dari Youta.( PS : Jelaskan semua ini Youta-kun)

"Ternyata tebakan kita benar," sahut Gray pada Blue, membuat Blue mengangguk. Timmy dan Trent hanya saling memandang.

"Kau tahu? ,jadi Host dan melayani gadis itu tak buruk juga," sahut Claire sambil berpikir. Tangapan itu sukses membuat Skye membatu ditempat "Aha! Mulai sekarang, aku akan selalu memanggil diriku dengan sebutan 'ore'!" Ucapnya tersenyum.

_Bersambung_

_Sampai di jumpa Cap depan_

**Percakapan diluar cerita :**

**Ryou :** Oi Youta-kun…..? (asisten kebetulan lewat)

**Aku :** Ya?."

**Ryou :** Boleh Tanya kenapa Nick Pen-mu aneh begitu?

**Aku : **Ganti suasana…" kembali baca baca buku.

**Hening?**

**Sesaat dan setelah itu?**

**Skye :** APA APAAN INI!

**Aku :** Apanya? ( tenang )

**Skye :** Kenapa aku mendapat peran sepert ini? Belum juga nama pen anehmu itu?

**Aku :** Oh..Kau ,tak suka? Apa predikat kelas atas phatome dan pencinta wanita sudah pudar dimakan waktu.."Ucapan sinis mode on apa kuganti pemain lain saja ya. Apa dengan Jack ,Mark atau dengan-

**Skye :** JA-Jangan -AKU MASIH LEBIH POPULER ,BANGEEEETTTTTT TAUUUU!

**Gray :** A – Ano?

**Blue :** Bisa jelasin kenapa aku ada disini!?

**Aku :**Pertanyaan bagus Blue-kun ,karna cerita ini adalah parody dari anime "**Ouran High School Host Club**" aku membutuhkan orang yang agak serupa ,untuk memerankan sikembar dan itu jatuh pada kau dan Gray mohon anda berlapang dada.

**Gray :** …. ( Pucat pasi)

**Trent** : boleh Tanya bukankah ini Parody?

**Aku** : Parody memang kenapa?

**Trent** : Siapa Youta? Bukankah dia tak memerankan pemeran itu di Animenya?

**Aku** : Ummm…..Dia itu aku? Lagi pula meski ini Parody gak ada undang - undang yang bilang bahwa harus semirip aslinya kan.."

**Aku :**Baiklah kalian yang tutup

**Trent :** Tim kau yang tutup.

**Tim : Kalau begitu sampai jumpa tolong Priv jika ada kesalahan harap dimaklumi karna author sudah lama kagak nulis jadi sampai jumpa lagi**


End file.
